


刑警和吃播up主

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 大量使用吃屎词汇, 粗鲁词汇, 螺蛳粉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 第一章多次提及“吃屎”，吃饭的小朋友请不要观看烟瘾大刑警队长X爱好女装吃播up主
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	1. 螺蛳粉

烟瘾大的老男人，刑警队长，35+，

特别能吃的up主，ID叫一只快乐的大鹅鹅鹅，有20多万粉丝，爱好女装，会伪音，平时跟刑警约会女装也会方便很多，也作为粉丝福利女装直播过

有一回up主在家录吃螺蛳粉，结果中途刑警回家了，一打开门闻到屋子里的味道愣住了，又关上门出去了，站在楼道的窗口旁抽了根烟，给年轻的同事们发短信问对象总爱吃屎怎么办，过了一会博主录完视频开门找他，问他怎么不进来，录视频不会拍到他的（以为是警察怕出镜）刑警问他是外卖还是自己做的，他说是淘宝爆款，自己煮的，刑警十分头疼，捏了捏眉心说自己今天不回去了，去老高（同事）家住一天，让他把家里窗户都打开放放味儿，那个锅要么留着专用要么就扔了吧。博主一下子明白他为什么不进屋了，蹲在门口笑了半天硬是把刑警拽了进来，在刑警要杀死人的视线中把锅洗了，开了窗户，刑警回到卧室关了门清静一下。博主还录了后续视频，他举着摄像头拍刑警的腿，刑警问他都收拾好了吗，他说一点味道都没有了，你可以去客厅了，还对他发誓再也不会在家里吃屎了，然后镜头一转改拍自己，他说男朋友嫌弃自己在家吃屎，估计这是最后一期螺蛳粉吃播，希望大家珍惜，评论区有笑他在家偷着吃屎被嫌弃的，有羡慕有男朋友的，还有说吃屎的人都有对象而自己没有的，然后两个月后出差去酒店录了吃8碗螺蛳粉的视频，他说男朋友终于管不到自己了，趁现在赶紧多吃几碗屎kkk

第一次视频评论：

峰峰疯风蜂：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl在家吃屎被嫌弃了

嘟嘟是1004:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

恐龙宝贝变身：男朋友腿好长啊，身材看起来不错的样子

颜颜的正版男友：md吃屎的人都有男朋友我还没有😭😭😭

一天减肥不成功一天不改名：等等up是个男的还有男朋友，我是不是知道了什么

今天路西发自拍了吗：最后一次螺蛳粉，哭了，再也看不到鹅子吃屎了

山本的lucky酱：鹅一直都有男朋友啊，以前有说过自己是双性恋的，这个男友都很久了

第二次视频评论：

你的鹅子在我手上：上次发誓的视频我还记得哈哈哈哈哈哈

布朗尼古拉斯基：艹吃屎还要瞒着男朋友偷偷吃

艾妮发誓不喝奶茶了：不鹅你不用说的这样低俗，我手里的螺蛳粉仿佛也散发出了shi味

Pinky橙汁：哇8碗一定特别爽，鹅可能是真的想吃了吧kkk

毕设鲨我：我忽然觉得客房清洁有点惨哦，全是💩味

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于评论区的ID我夹带私货了，但是我猜你们都看不出来kkk


	2. 外卖

“您好，我找刑队长。”

“老大！外面有个挺高的，长得还挺好看的姑娘找你！还拎了一大堆东西！”小张一脸激动特别八卦的冲进队长办公室，朝他挤眉弄眼。

男人还在思考是哪个好看的姑娘找自己，一出办公室就看见他的小男友今天戴了一顶及肩假发，穿了件oversize的T恤玩下装失踪，露出两条又白又长的腿，仔细一看那件短袖还是自己的衣服。并且，往胸部那一看果然有凸起，估计是又戴义乳了，也不怪小张会认错性别。

“你怎么来了？”

小男友一看见他，立刻摘下口罩笑眯眯的，他还戴了副银色的大框眼镜，衬得他又小又嫩，太像大学生了，“怎么，没事就不能找你了？”

“不是你看，我这正整理案子呢，怪忙的。”

“我也是来报案的警察叔叔，我要举报一个嫌犯。”

“什么嫌犯？”虽然内心不太相信自己的小男友会说什么正经话，但是一提案子刑队长还是十分重视的。

“我的芳心纵火犯。”他说完自己都忍不住笑了，摆了摆手说：“好了，不逗你了，你说今晚上不回来，正好我买了些外卖给你送来。”男人伸手递给他两大盒外卖，自己手里还剩下大概五六人份的。

“今天录视频？”

“嗯，新开了家排骨饭，我买了六份的试吃一下。你那份一盒是酱排骨，一盒是蒜蓉粉丝娃娃菜，警察叔叔要多吃青菜呀，我还给你们组定了水果茶和咖啡，给你单点了个冰的抹茶拿铁，记得签收哦。”男孩说完又带上口罩，给他来了一个飞吻，摆了摆手离开了警局。

———————————

过了一会儿外卖小哥捧着二十杯水果茶和咖啡进来了，签收的依然是小张，里面有一杯是特别的，外卖小哥还塞了一张留言条，上面写着：To刑队长：警察叔叔喝杯咖啡，就不要抽太多烟了。

小张一脸震惊，他好像知道了什么不得了的事情，估计这饮料也都是刚才那姑娘一起送过来的，大家吃晚饭时要么是泡面要么是楼下各种快餐，就老大一盒荤一盒素还配了小菜。啧啧啧，这肯定有奸情，我必须要了解情况！

他招呼着刘儿把饮料分了，又把老大从办公室请了出来，一群人围着他，活像是审判现场。

“干嘛啊你们？”刑队长被手下围了一圈，心里毛毛的。

“坦白从宽！抗拒从严！说吧老大，今天那姑娘是谁？不说...哼哼，这杯抹茶拿铁就是我的了！”

“哇靠，小张，你这也太变态了，人民警察哪有你这个说话语气的？”刘儿抱紧了胳膊搓了搓，被小张邪恶又变态的语气搞出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗨...”刑队长叹了口气，“我以为你们什么事呢，那是你们嫂子。”男人若无其事的说着，并且一把夺过那杯冰拿铁喝了一口，还好，冰还没怎么融化。

“哦～”小张露出一脸我懂了的笑容，捶了下老大的肩膀，“老大你艳福不浅啊，嫂子看起来挺年轻的。”

“跟谁俩没大没小的，报告写完了么你？”刑队瞪了他一眼。

“啊我突然想起我还有事没做。”

“啊我也是我也是。”

“我资料还没整理完，我先回档案室了。”

“我陪你！”

围观群众们一时之间全散了。

——————————

虽然买了二十杯饮料，但是组里并没有那么多人，所以也分给了二队一些。二队的队长老高，也是刑队的好朋友，端着杯柚子茶就来找他了，“诶老邢，听说今天你对象请客？”

“嗯，他来给我送晚饭顺便给大家买了饮料，这不晚上不少人得加班吗。”

“那个，我听说啊，咳咳。”老高顿了好几下，有点不知道从哪开口，“我听说的啊，好像是个姑娘？我寻思你不是那个吗？你上回不还说那小男孩怎样怎样吗？”老高也朝刑队挤眉弄眼。

这都什么毛病，刑队心里想着，“对，还是之前那个男孩，我俩还处着呢。”

“啊？那小张跟我说是挺漂亮一姑娘呢？”老高完全把小张卖了出去。

好的，小张，我记住了，刑队默念了几遍小张的名字，开口说道：“他吧，有点特殊爱好。”

“这...这是我又不太了解的知识了。”身为刑警队长，老高也见过不少大风大浪，很快就理解了这个事情。

“老了呗，跟不上我们这种年轻人。”

“诶我说老邢，你就比我小半年，你哪来的脸这么说？”

“我对象小啊。”刑队说得理直气壮。

“你这是暗讽刘姐老！”刘姐是老高的老婆，比他还要大上三岁。

“我可没说啊，刘姐永远18。”刘姐对刑队特别好，每回去老高家都给他做红烧鱼吃。

“我说不过你这个臭小子。”老高转身就要走。

“吃人家嘴短，都喝了我对象请的饮料就赶紧回去吧您。”关上了门也听见了刑队的大嗓门。

真是的，老邢跟年轻人谈了恋爱嘴也比以前能说了。老高摇了摇头，回了自己办公室。


End file.
